cursed
by sparten warrior
Summary: the world of shadows encroaches on the war of the monks were will they stand on it.


Cursed chapter 1

1500 years ago: a Village in china

An almost full moon was just rising into the sky as stars began to appear and twinkle brilliantly above a bustling town. In the town, shops were lit up brightly and festively as people walked around, buying and selling goods of all sorts. The night air cool- not too cold yet not too warm, and a gentle breeze rustled through, comfortable and inviting. One place within the town, however was lit up more brightly than usual.

It was the town square where a large crowd was gathered to celebrate the 16th birthday of the ruler's daughter. Food stands and shops circled the square but left the center open for the many dancing couples. At the heart of the square was a beautiful fountain. Under the full moon, the water sparkled like a 1000 diamonds as it fell into the pond.

A boy 16 stood under a streetlamp eating an apple and surveying the Crowd for a familiar face. He squinted and searched harder, his eyes glancing about until he finally found the figure of the girl he was seeking.

She was so beautiful. So beautiful it was beyond his imagination. Her long silky black hair cascading down her back and swinging about as she danced, her pale, ivory skin, and those heart shaped lips. Her tall and slender figure and especially those blue eyes. His eyes locked on her until the song ended and she bowed to her companion and left the dance floor. Towards the concession stand.

She was Karina the daughter of the ruler and the one he loved since he first laid eyes on her. She would be his. He would guarantee it. Determined he started towards her.

Upon reaching her he cleared his throat and nervously and tapped her shoulder.

She willed around , here sapphire blue eyes widened in shock. When her eyes fell on the form of the boy who had tapped her shoulder though, a frown fitted across her face. "Kendrick!" she Exclaimed. "I was not expecting you!"

Kendrick ran a hand through his jet black hair and Cleared his throat nervously "Good evening Karina." Was all he managed to get out as a blush traveled up his face.

He was so nervous, He was beyond nervous. In addition, with the way Karina was examining him at the moment only made him more self-conscious. He felt her stare as her gaze traveled from his feet and up his muscular body and chest until it reached his face. As he looked back at her though, he thought he saw a flicker on annoyance flash across her face. In addition, that flickers of annoyance his own temper flared.

Why was she so annoyed at him? It was not as he had done anything wrong. Okay, so maybe he had been just bit stalkers following her around always talking to her even since the last full moon when he first saw her. He talked to her show affection but Karina would not have it made it quite clear that she was not interested.

However, Kendrick was not one to back down easily, and he had vowed that she would be his. It was all a matter of time.

Karina he began calmly "I just want to say that-"

"Karina dear?" another voice cut in.

Kendrick lifted his head in surprise at the new voice his forest green eyes finally fell onto the form of a man that was walking over to join them. Once ageing he felt his temper rise. Who was this man to think he had the right to just storm in on them while they were having a significant conversation?

However, Karina to his horror looked utterly overjoyed to have this stranger join them, the man when he finally reached the two, immediately placed himself right next to Karina, and had the audacity to slip his hand around her waist to pull her closer. Karina though did not seem to mind at all and Kendrick was quick to notice.

"Excuse me but I must object-" Kendrick started but never got to finish his sentence for the next words Karina uttered left him speechless.

"Kendrick, I would like you to meet my Fiancé Derek."

The world started to spin and Kendrick vision blurred until he could not even recognize the two people before him. Fiancé? No! That could not be his temples began to throb and the noise of the party slowly dimed until all he could hear was the pounding of his own blood in his ears and force himself to breathe deeply but it was no use. His heart felt torn out.

Kendrick a voice called out to him "are you all right?"

It was Karina and for once she did not sound, annoyed.

Feeling betrayed and dismayed at the turn of events Kendrick turned his back at the couple and ran away from the party.

Kendrick's foot splashed into a puddle and sent wither spraying everywhere as he walked along the deserted road his mind and heart with distress.

The initial shock and hurt has passed and now he only felt anger. With himself and the world.

However, he was not going to sit around and let fate control his life.

A sudden slash of water that did not come from his own feet stopped him he narrowed his eyes. "Show yourself."

He heard a whimper to his left he spun to it rat to fight. He unbilled his fists ar the boy there he was young no more than seven with lose shaggy hair that all needed trimming and a boney figure. When he gave the boy money for food the boy was gone in his place was a goddess like woman I, white she had long wavy silver blonde hair that cascaded down her.

Kendrick gasped in shock the woman said "I'm Kiser Goddess of Benevolence tonight you have shown kindness that cannot be explained in words I will grant you a wish."

Kendrick "I wish Karina to love me!" he yelled before he could think."

The woman frowned "I am sorry I cannot grant love is something natural and can't be forced."

Kendrick heart fall "But I loved her more than anything I will do anything if you grant it.

The woman said "On one Condition."

Anything."

"If I am to grant this you your wish of love you must surrender your innocence to me you will be placed under a curse a curse that wil follow you to your death are you sure?"

Yes, he cried.

The goddess looked at him a face filled with pity and snapped his finger.

Kendrick felt a jolt of excitement run in his body tomato she would be his.

The sun was high in the sky when Kendrick departed his home.

There she was he stopped lust in his eyes. She looked at him and a smile light up her face. She said meet me at the hill with the lone carry Blossom tree tonight. I will be waiting.

It was dark and the air was cool as Kendrick made his way up the hill where Karina said she would be waiting.

A cool breeze ruffled his hair out of his face he stored forward he looked at the sky the moon it was full and boatful tonight. He found her the two made love as she laid her head on his chest the moon reached its peak it hung over them and he smiled but then it turned to a frown he suddenly felt different his mind ran wild. He could hear her Heart beating and smell her blood.

He felt more animal like by the moment he dashed away down the hills where the trees shade him. As he ran, his bones began to tighten and shrink as he heard his flesh tear and bones crackle he turned into a wolf.

He ran back to her as the moon made him loses his control he killed her. He returned to himself and ran he ran tell he could not anymore then he cried.

Present day Xilon temple

"Kimiko?"

A soft knock on her door alerted her and she turned her head at the sound of her name. "Yes?" she answered, knowing immediately who it was. She could probably recognize his voice a mile away.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

She could almost see his trademark smirk plastered across his face as his words reached her ears. Grinning and shaking her head, she lifted herself from her chair and shut her laptop before going towards the door.

She turned to the knob and opened it to see the green-eyed Shoku warrior grinning down at her, his eyes twinkling playfully.

"So what do you want?" she asked him expectantly, crossing her arms.

He shrugged. "Oh, I don't know," he said carelessly. "Just wanted to talk, I guess." His gaze traveled up her body and she blushed, her cheeks turning pink.

"Rai, stop it!" she told him self-conscious of herself. "Just out with it."

Raimundo grinned down at her. "Wanna go for a walk?" he queried. "It is only five. We could probably go around the garden and make it back in time for dinner at six." He gazed at her. "You up for it Kim?"

Kimiko's heart started to pound. However, in a good way. An hour alone in the garden she liked the sound of that. Smiling up at him, she said, "Sure I'm game."

A huge smile made its way across his face. "Then let's go."

He took her hand and led her outside. Kimiko felt a tremor of excitement rush up and down her arm where he had grabbed her hand. Outside a light breeze was blowing and the air was cool. She breathed in deeply, the air fresh and sweet.

They walked for a while, talking of nothing but enjoying it all the same Night started to fall and the sky turned darker and darker until they could just make themselves out in the night. A sudden cold wind started to blow and Kimiko shivered slightly.

"Cold?" Raimundo asked her."

"I'm okay." She answered, not wanting to sound weak.

Then she felt something warm on her shoulders she looked up in surprise at Raimundo, and realized he had taken off his Shoku robe and placed it on her back. All he wore now was a under shirt and his pants.

Aren't you cold now?" she inquired.

"Nah, my element is wind need I remind you? I barley feel anything."

"Lucky," She said punching him playfully in the arm.

He turned to face her and lifted a hand to brush back her raven black hair. "You're so beautiful kimi," he said softly.

Kimiko's heart began to race as he leaned his head in, and Kimiko closed her eyes lifting her head towards him. Just as their lips were about to touch.

GONG! GONG!

"Wake up every one! We got a live one at Midnight."

"Hu? What?" Kimiko blinked her eyes open and rubbed them groggily as she pulled herself out of bed. Wait bed? She was in the bed. What had happened to her walk in the garden with Raimundo? Her mind snapped into focus and she realized she was not outside, but in here room. She felt her spirits fall. It had all just been a dream.

"Come on Peoples! We do not have all night! This Wu's important!"

"Dojo can't cha just wake us up normally stead of banging a gong. Like there is no tomorrow while you are screaming your head off. You sound like a big about to get butchered," She heard Clay say as he slammed his door open and walked out of his cubicle.

Kimiko sighed in annoyance it was midnight. Why would a wu reveal itself at midnight? She for one needed her beauty sleep. In addition, two she was having such a nice dream.

"Well this wu's pretty darn powerful, so if you all would just get your lazy butts up and out of bed we could retrieve it faster, get back faster and get some more sleep," Dojo snapped back. "Do you think I like waking up I the middle of the night to collect wu either?"

"Someone obviously didn't get enough shut-eye," Clay muttered under his breath.

"Hey, I heard that, and I'm usually not a night dragon which is probably why I'm so cranky."

"I'll reckon"

Groaning Kimiko heaved herself out of bed and dragged herself outside, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Yawning and stretching she said to Dojo, "So what's this all mighty Wu that we need to get."

"I don't know yet." Dojo answered "If everyone would get out of their rooms already."

"My friends! Please excuse me for being late!" Omi shouted as he rushed towards them. "I was having a most delightful dream in which I was the greatest Xiaolin warrior of all time."

There is a Shocker," Kimiko muttered under her breath. "And speaking of shockers it's none that Rai's the last here as usual."

"He sleeps like a rock and can literally sleep through anything," Clay agreed.

"Not like you," Dojo mentioned crossing his arms "at least he doesn't snore the temple down."

"Hey!" Clay cried out in indignation.

"He's the Shoku warrior too," Kimiko put in rolling her eyes. "Supposedly the most responsible one," she adds putting air quotes around most responsible. Motioning towards his room. She declared "Someone should go wake him up already."

"Oh! Allow me!" Omi cried gleefully "I will be delighted to help out and wake up our fellow friend!" reaching into his robe he pulled out the Orb of Tormani. Upon shouting its name, the orb released a myriad of water into Raimundo's room.

They heard shuffling the word "I'm up, I'm up."

Two minutes later a very wet Rai came out of his room, Glowering and the others started to laugh.

"That is what you get for sleeping the way you do." Kimiko assured him still giggling.

Raimundo responded by glaring at her which only caused her to laugh harder, but even with a glare on his face Kimiko could not notice how irresistibly cute he was. Any expression whether it was hate, annoyance, or joy seemed to look good on him to her.

She continued to stare at him, her Giggles ceasing, until Rai's glare turned to a knowing smirk as he asked "What is the matter Kim? Can't stop drooling at my hotness?"

Kimiko immediately stopped and answered by punching him hard. "Dream on Rai."

Omi only cocked his head in confusion at them, but Clay smothered a laugh, knowing fully the exchange that was going on.

As Dojo took out the scroll to see what wu it was, Rai shot Kimiko a smug smile that clearly said 'I know you were checking me out.'

Kimiko replied with a hard look that said 'You wish Get over yourself.'

"Ah, the silver dagger," Dojo read without noticing a thing. "As the name implies the Wu is a dagger made of pure silver. It can through anything with a single graceful swing, and can puncture anything in a single stab. A very simple weapon but a very dangerous one too. It can used to enter any building all the user has to do is stab the wu in the wall and cut an opening for him or her and climb inside."

Everyone looked at the scroll to see a miniature figure holding the dagger in one swift movement city a huge slab of diamond in half.

Clay whistled. "And diamonds are the hardest things on earth."

Dojo snapped the scroll closed and super-sized. "So what're we waiting for? Let's go folks this one is a biggie."

"Wait, aren't we going to change?" Kimiko suddenly asked.

"No time," Dojo replayed

"Aw, Kim, I'm sure you can survive one night out wearing the Xiaolin robes instead of some flashy outfit."

Shut up Rai" Kimiko muttered darkly as they got on and flew off.

While they were ascending, Dojo suddenly realized that it was not only midnight but the moon was full. He realized he left out an important detail it could be used to slay werewolves but decided not to.

-Deep in the heart of China same time-

A boy no more than 17 made his way out of his lair into the clear night air his home was in the middle of an enormous forest far from society.

After stepping out of his Cabin the boy started to walk his overgrown jet-black hair, falling constantly in front of his eye, he was tall and muscular had a strong form and ivory skin an angled face. He took pride in in his aura.

His heart stated to pound in pain as a name form 1500 years ago came into his mind the way it always sis no matter what. In addition, the name came her Sapphire blue eyes, and ivory skin. No, he would not think of her it was two painful.

However, the name invaded his mind like smoke invading his lung.

"Karina."

His eyes stared to glow yellow as his muscle tightened and flesh ripped and his bones reformed. He gazed at the night sky and relieved it was midnight under a full moon. A full moon he once thought beautiful and romantic he now hated for it was the cause of the curse that made him kill the woman he loved.

He sprinted thought the woods miss mind filled with anger, he stopped narrowing his eyes in suspicion something was wrong. He did not know what but he could since it an image formed front of him it was of the silver dagger.

He ran to a ransacked cabin looking for any sliver he saw some and grabbed it burned his hand but he dropped it when he saw he had a charm on necklaces in his grip. A raven black crow that had been watching the temple flew from his perch to his master. Cawing loudly as he neared the lair of Chase Young.

The crow flew over and perched himself onto his masters shoulder then placed his beak to Chase's ear and told him something.

The crow flew off, "The sliver dagger eh? The wu would immediately attract the attention of any werewolf still alive in the world. Do then perhaps…"

An evil plan formed in his mind and he smiled to himself.

"Crow come back! I have another errand for you." His crow landed on his shoulder "Retrieve the lounge of sapping for me now!" Chase told the Crow.

The Crow nodded his assent and flew off back to the Xiaolin temple. Chase Young watched until he disappeared over the horizon and let a smile cover his face.

-With Kendrick-

Perhaps he did not need to find and retrieve the silver dagger. It was only during the full moon was he vulnerable to any threat. Maybe he was worrying too much. Then he heard something he turned to it."

"You dare challenge the Great prince of darkness?" in a voice that matched his own frightening cry.

Kendrick took a few steps back. Hoping it was not who goes by that name of his kind. Then Chase walked out and Kendrick sweet dropped and breathes a sigh of relief.

"You have no need to fear me, will not harm you."

"it was not you I was afraid of just then but the one of my kind that also goes by that name he the strongest of out kind and most unpredictably violent. So who are you" he said as his muscles still tensed.

My name is Chase young."

In addition, your purpose here? If you got none I will be forced to kill you for learning my secret."

Secret that you're a werewolf?"

Kendrick did not answer.

Chase decided to skip the formalities and cut right to the chase "I hear that you are in need of assistance."

Kendrick's ears perked "What makes you say that?"

"You need to find the silver dagger."

Yes why."

"What is your name werewolf?"

"Kendrick."

"So Kendrick you want the dagger but don't know where it is."

"What are you getting at?"

"Perhaps I can help."

"And why would you do that. You expect something in return."

Chase waved his hand nonchalantly "nothing big."

For a moment Kendrick hesitated the he relished if he crossed him he would just kill Chase. "Name your terms."

"I will go and retrieve the silver dagger for you as I know where it is and can touch it without it harming me I will keep it in my obsession until the full moon has passed and then give it to you. In return I want you to do me a favor."

"What is the favor?"

"I am correct when I say that you are capable of sending the curse by a single non-fatal bite."

"If you're looking for an evil lackey you came to the wrong place. The cures are not just any old bites I will need to inject my saliva into the wound also werewolves are loners or in a pack no taking orders for our kind."

"No not that."

"I want yo to infect one of 4 warriors that control the elements. Preferably the cheese ball but any one will do."

"You've got a deal."

"Excellent."

-battle for the silver dagger-

Dojo led the rest of the monks deeper into the forest as Clay summoned his element. Dojo had said so himself that the silver dagger was an important wu, and they could not afford to lose it. Which is why he had ordered Rai to go after it instead of staying to fight the jackboots. Which was an easy job that anyone could do it was dissing himself by deciding to stay behind and fight the robots but he just had a felling it was for the best. A laser whizzed past his ear and his eyes narrowed "Come on ya old pile o' Scrap. Let's see what yer made of!"

With that Clay leapt into the air with a cry shouted "Wudai Crater EARTH!"

His foot pounded into the ground when he landed and sent enormous boulders exploding everywhere., crashing into the jack bots and destroying them. still more came shooting lasers and clay dodged them to the best of his ability before thrusting his hand into the sky. Pieces of the ground rose with his hand and they flew forward towards the robots with incredible force. Most of the jack bots were down. Clay leapt into a tree before swinging from is hands on a branch crashing his boots into a jack bot he jump and slammed his fist into each one they were as stone. They all fell apart Clay grinned as he said "Can't beat that can ya."

Kimiko saw it a dash of silver she darted for it when she grabbed it and yanked it would not come out. "Found it you guys."

"Thanks for the 411" she turned to the sound of the mocking voice to be meet with a fist in the face. the silver dagger became unloaded and flew to the ground.

"Jack" she screamed as she leapt to her feet. "You're going to regret that."

"Er no prod My jack bots got my back," he answered an over confident smile on his face. "Jack bots attack."

"I said jack bots attack."

Kimiko "Looks like you're on your own."

Jack "But my jack bots always come to my command."

Clay "Only if they're not a pile of crap on the ground. I have destroyed then all. I leave the honor of kicking your but to her."

Kimmioko grinned and nodded back at Clay before saying "Wudai mars Fire!" flames exploded from her arms as he punched Jack in the chest. Sending him hurtling back wheezing and gasping.

Rai watched with a smile.

Rai went to pick up the dagger but paused he felt someone else was watching.

He waited unsure Omi ran and grabbed the dagger as did the now just showing himself Chase young."

Omi "Chase young I Challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown "The wu begin to glow. Chase stared hardly at Omi as he continued "The game will be who is first to fall loses I wager my Orb of Tanami ageist –"

"I have no Sheng gong wu Chase interrupted so It will be only our martial arts skills and whatever weapons we have at hand."  
Omi "Agreed."

Both "Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!"

The ground is eight them suddenly disappeared as a black void took its place. A lone sycamore tree sprouted from the darkness with countless branches for Omi and Chase to stand on.

Both "Gon Yi Tem Pai."

Omi immediately leapt at chase battering him with punches Chase dodged them all with ease and jumped into the air resurfacing with a punch of his own that hit omi square in the chest. Omi gasped for breath as the branch he was standing on shook ending him almost toppling into the abyss and ending the showdown, he held his arms out to balance himself.

"this is so not fare that should be me up there." Mumbled jack.

Rai sighed and said like you would win."

Chase leapt over to the branch Omi was standing on and thrust his hands out at him. Omi grabbed Chase's fist with both hands and with his entire strength hurled chase around blocking the attack.

Lucky for Chase he did not fall instead he held his arms out and grabbing a branch and swinging himself onto the branch so he squatted in a warrior position.

"You'll have to do better than that monk to win I don't plan to lose."

"and neither do I" Omi shot back.

Omi jumped at Chase drawing out his wudai weapon. As he did so, Chase also withdrew his spear and the two weapons met with a sharp clang.

"Shimo Staff! Omi shouted and the weapon quickly changed into a long sparring stick with a point at the end not very unlike Chase's. Omi thrust the weapon out aiming at Chase's Chest, but Chase jumped out of the way and landed behind him, sending Omi sprawling across the tree branch with a poke of his spear.

Chase advanced every intention of shoving Omi off the branch in his face.

"Come on lil' Buddy! Clay Shouted encouragingly from the sidelines.

Rai added, "What Clay said! You can win this!"

Omi pushed himself up and shoved his arms out in front of him. "Wudai Neptune, Water!" he yelled as a stream of water exploded from his hands. Shooting full force at the figure of Chase.

Chases eyes widened in surprised and he quickly dodged the jet, leaping safely onto the sanctuary of another branch. The water simply followed him. It was coming from all sides –there is no way he could dodge it.

Omi watched with a look of satisfaction on his face at the jet of water hit Chase Young. However, his grin dissolved to nothing as Chase's flying boot hit Omi's Chest straight on, sending him off the branch so that he was falling.

"Omi" Kimiko screamed from the sidelines.

Omi's head was spinning. How had Chase escaped his attack? No time to think about that now. He was Wheezing and Coughing. His chest pounded in pain but he could not lose. He must not a plan he needed one immediately or he would lose.

The light bulb in his head suddenly flickered and a plan came to his mind. The shimo staff was still in his hand as he was falling he jabbed the pointy end into the trunk of the tree and it stuck, the shaft shivered and was bending just a slight bit, but it held Omi clichéd onto the bar and breathed a sigh of relief as he hung there his legs dangling.

Chase let out a growl of anger about 50 ft. above another branch of the giant sycamore tree. For a moment he was sure he had won. Pity he didn't- now he head to make his way all the way down to where Omi was.

He started down and omi looked up above his form leaping from branch to branch. Slowly shortening the distance between them. A branch Omi needed to find a branch to fight on.

Omi leaped to on. Omi took a step towards chase and the branch broke benighted there weight. The moment they felt, they had the same idea. However, chase was faster as he kicked omi in the chest once more and Omi plunged into the black void. A white flash signaled Chase had won.

Chase walks off as he passes Kendrick he says, "I have done my half of the agreement now it is your turn."

Kendrick looked up at chase questionably. "So do I just run in and attack them? With no warning? That is a bit harsh don't you think?"

Chase shrugged. "Do as you wish. What happens next is none of my Concern. But remember this If you fail this simple mission I will kill you."

Kendrick felt a shiver go up his spine.

As Chase continued to depart the Scene, Kendrick stopped and raised his snout to the full moon, letting out a Challenging howl that immediately roused the monk's attrition.

Rai looked up first and noticed the black wolf standing about a hundred feet away. Its yellow eyes glowed inhumanly and he felt a shiver crawl down his spine. Why does it look so ominous? He pushed the thought from his mind and instead shouted to chase mockingly "Gonna let your wolf to do your fighting?"

"What'sa matter? Got tired of cats?" Clay added taking a fighting stance once more.

Chase paused mid-step and looking back at the monks one last time with a blank face said, "I've never that wolf before." With that, he disappeared into the darkness leaving the monks with Countless Questions.

Kimiko immediately turned to her friends and said, "Okay we've got a wolf on a full moon. Is it just me or is this a bit too Coincidental?"

"No, you're right. It is a bit too Coincidental," Raimundo agreed, "So I say we get back to the temple ASAP. Any objections?"

There was none. In the nearby forest a boy mabye 18 5'11" only muscle bulging from his body and 12-pack abs, he had six swords on his back and an eye patch over his left eye, and a pair of blue jeans. He watched what was going to happen.

Dojo Meanwhile was staring intensely at the wolf and the wolf seemed to stare right back at him. It scared him. It felt like the wolf could see right through him. He agreed with Kimiko. A wolf on the night of the full moon was a little to Coincidental. Was it a werewolf? The wolf let another howl at the moon and dojo felt his blood turn to ice. He did not care. He just wanted out and he wanted out now.

"Right lets go," he said quickly to the monks.

Kendrick watched the monks carefully; there was a dragon, a teen boy with a cowboy hat, a boy with tanned skin and brown hair, and a short kid with skin that was yellow. He smirked that must be the chess ball Chase was referring to. Then his eyes fell on the form of a girl, a girl with lustrous long black hair that cascaded down the small of her back, sparking sapphire blue eyes. Her skin was like porcelain and she was tall and slender. The World started to spin before his eyes. NO! This cannot be happening to him not again! He blinked his eyes rapidly but the girl did not vanish.

That girl was that Karina.

As dojo was about to transform into his 40ft form Kimiko looked back at the black wolf with the haunting yellow eyes one last time. For a moment, she was transfixed staring at his eyes. Then she heard her name and snapped out of it.

"Kimiko! Anyone upstairs?"

"Yeah, Rai, Coming." She said distractedly.

Kimiko… Kendrick relied Not Karina. However, that body.

He had never believed in reincarnation. Then his mind snapped to the present and to his task.

With another Cry to the moon, he shot forward with such speed he was only a blur of black.

Kimiko was the first to notice and she let out a scream that reverberated across the forest the rest of the monks took notice to what was happening.

"Dojo!" Rai yelped, "Start flying! Personally I don't want to be ripped to shreds!"

Dojo however seemed paralyzed with fear his head was pounding so much it was as if all his senses were blocked. Raimundo's voice was only a distant echo. He did the opposite of what Rai wanted and shrunk to his smaller form in fear.

Rai let out a sigh and turned to face the wolf his eyes winded in surprise when the saw the wolf was only feet away it was incredibly fast. On instinct, he thrust his hands out and sent an immense blast of wind at it. The wind picked up stray grass and dirt as it flew, and soared in the wolfs eyes, blinding it momentarily and causing it to stop in its tracks. Rai shouted to Dojo, "Now's our chance to make it out alive can you transform? Any time now."

"Rai stop it!" Kimiko snapped "He's completely freaked out can't you tell? Stop yelling at him already!"

Kendrick stood his Ground refusing to budge, his eyes stung, it was hard to breathe in the twisting tornado of air that was blowing against him any longer, and he would be exhausted. In addition, he could not allow himself to get tired before the fight even started. Then the wind suddenly grew less violent almost as its wielder was losing Concentration. He forced his eyes open and looked up to see the brown-haired boy's head turned distractedly at the girl, now was his chance when the boy was not in complete focus. He forced himself forward until he broke once more into a run moving unbelievably fast even though he was sprinting ageist the wind.

"Raimundo! Look out! He heard the girl shrieked to the boy. Too late, he landed on the boy with a pounce baring his teeth.

However, this was not the one Chase wanted. Chase wanted the Cheese ball. Kendrick raised his eyes to the yellow skin boy and snorted. Why would Chase want that little cue ball? He certainly did not look at all that intimidating. His moment of though failed him and a fist smashed into his stomach, his breath left him in a whoosh. The boy then kicked him from his Chest sending him flying away soon after he crashed into a tree before falling to the ground.

The boy in the woods smirked and thought that human boy sent a werewolf flying with ease I like him.

Kendrick rose to his feet, his eyes dancing dangerously. The boy would regret that act.

Rai saw the wolf break into a sprint and summoned the winds once more. The wolf was faster and it landed on him in a blur so fast he had not time to blink, before he could register he was on his back the wolfs claws had slashed ageist his chest. Shredding his robes, and leaving parallel lines of red. The blood flowed freely, Rai's eyesight shifted until he was seeing double. The wound had been deep. Kendrick satisfied now he could go after the yellow skin boy. However, before he could a fire blast has smashed into his shoulder leaving a deadly burn. He let out a howl of pain and whirled around with a glower as he saw the girl stating at him with indescribable hate.

"Touch him again and you will regret the day you were born!" she screamed at him, her hands flaming with fire

Water suddenly engulfed his body and rocks collided repeatedly against his pelt. He coughed and Chocked as the water invaded his mouth and nose the rocks were not helping him ether. Kendrick dashed to his right no chase to recover fire blasts hit him again. Kimiko was furious he had wounded Rai badly she would have gladly burned Kendrick to death if Clays voice did not snap her out of it.

"Stop Kimiko Stop! We do not want to kill it! It is just a wolf that got scared so it attacked us please stop!" Clay yelled.

The fire in her hands immediately extinguished as she sank to the ground her rage slowly vanishing. She suddenly felt confused. Why had she been so furious seeing the wolf wound Rai the way it did.

Kendrick meanwhile laid there his coat badly burned his breath short and ragged. He cursed Chase for saying this would be easy. However, being a werewolf gave him advantages he calmed himself. He started to heal slowly.

He glared at the monks none of them knew he was full recovered. He rushed at them quick as lighting. He landed right on Omi saliva filled with deadly toxic dripped from his teeth.

The boy's eyes were widened in terror in confusion. Confusion over how he had recovered so quickly. However, mostly filled with horror Kendrick Noted and he felt a sense of power he could not describe. However, it felt good. A fist smashed into his head out of nowhere, sending him flying by the time his head cleared the boy had escaped.

"Don't you even think about hurting him you overgrown wolf! Came the girl's voice again shaking with rage. Before he knew it, she was on him battering him with punches.

Kendrick let out a growl of infuriation. This girl would not give up, would she? Every single time it was she who came at him with such venom it was indescribable. He was only following orders for crying out load. However, he could not tell her that. Kendrick lifted a paw and to slash it across her face when a punch hit him in the face full force, breaking his nose rendering him for a moment of sightless. His temples were throbbing in pain with pain but he did not have a moment. So much damage could be do done to him in one moment.

The boy hidden it the woods smiles. I like the four they show good as warriors but if there were fighting a true warrior of the werewolves I could tell better.

Instead of thinking he raised and slashed his paw blindly hoping to get her face or neck. He heard a cry of pain and suddenly the weight of her fury was off him. He scrambled to stay on his feet as his body slowly healed his vision cleared. He blinked rapidly and squinted at the girl he had not wounded her face as he had hoped, but rather her arm, which was now was sliced but cloth shredded and the skin hung like rags while blood poured from the wound. Blood. The scent wafted up his nose his eyes started to roll wildly like a crazed animal. He shook his head repeatedly to try to calm himself. However, could not he prepared to slash her throat as the boy in the woods prepared to attack Kendrick before he could? Kimiko sat on the ground clutching her bleeding arm and gasping for breath her vision was quickly beginning to waver, and she felt light headed. She was losing too much blood. She could see the wolf leap at her she knew she had to move but she was to tired all she could do is sheik as she watched in horror then in the shook of all Rai had performed a one arm takedown on the wolf and was pounding with such fury at the wolf it was incredible.

"Don't! You! Even! Think! About! Touching! Her! He shouted with each punch his voice furious and full of anger.

Kendrick let out a growl and snarled at the boy baring his fangs. If this stupid boy wanted a fight then he could have a stupid fight. As Rai landed another punch to his head, Kendrick grabbed the boys hand with his paw and sunk his claws deep in his skin. The boy howled in pain and tried to be lose but Kendrick was not letting him go but sank his claws in deeper.

Rai felt tears stinging his eyes. How deep was this wolf going to sink his claws? The pain had made his right hand go numb with pain. Warm blood was flowing tell his hand was crimson. He then punched the wolf in the skull with his left hand. The two connected with a sickening crack that sent the wolf's eyes rolling. His hand free Rai stumbled back, clutching his right hand.

Kendrick meanwhile shook his head to rid the headack. He leapt at the boy.

Rai "could not believe the wolf was up and he was about to pass out from lack of blood.

Kendrick landed on the boy but before he could do anything, the boy slammed his left hand into his right leg so hard the bones cracked. Kendrick gasped for breath as his injured leg buckled beneath him and he fell face first. He looked up to see the other two boys coming he remembered chases order. Kendrick spat the blood from his mouth, snarled bared his fangs, and bit rai on the head.

Rai's vision quavered but he could just make out the form of a wolf was it going to kill him. He was so weak he could not even scream in pain as a throbbing sting engulfed his lower left arm where the wolf sank its fangs. His vision went to black.

Then as the Kendrick healed to run away the boy, who had been watching appeared. Kendrick jumped back in terror of the boy before him. The werewolf prince of darkness. He lifted his left paw to surrender but suddenly the right hand of the boy was now holding a blood covered sword, as was his right. His hands fell off then flowed by his head. The boy looked at the others then grabbed the remains of Kendrick and vanished.

-two days later-

Raimundo blinked his eyes open only to squeeze them shut again in pain. The sunlight streaming in from the nearby window was blinding. He groaned as he tried to move his body, but even doing that was painful. His mind throbbed with a splitting headache and his completely being felt sore and out of shape. Black spots kept dancing before his eyes, and he slowly forced his eyes open again to survey his surroundings.

He was in a room. A room with one giant window to his right. The bed he was in was white and a full size with sheets and a white pillow. The pillow was unbelievably soft and the bed was just right- not too hard and not to soft.

On both side of the bed was a small coffee table with a lamp on each, and his rights were two armchairs. That was it for decoration. Strangely, the whole room was white.

Where was he?

He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to remember what had happened prior to his waking up. The Xailon temple. That was a start it had been a nighttime, he remembered that much. Dojo had woken them all up babbling about a shen gong wu they had to retrieve. Then they had gone to the wood. Omi Fought chase in a showdown for it but lost. What else?

He furrowed his Brows. Why couldn't he remember? The was a wolf. Kimiko he gasped. Shooting out of the bed. A black wolf attacked them, fighting them all before going after Kimiko, injuring her arm he sprung at the wolf and tried to kill it for her. That is all he could recall. Now he was in this room.

-Outside Kendrick's cabin-

Kendrick falls to the ground headless for what seems like the 100th time. Just to regrow his head. As the boy puts his swords away. Kendrick rises to his feet as he holds out his left hand. "What is with the kid look I know your true form is an 60 year old."

The boy ages to 60 year old man at 6'2" 252lbs same body type but now a military style pants and his back 6 katana like blades with cutlass handles. "Feel better." He grabs one of them as Kendrick flinches but it is two late as his right hand flies off into the forest. The man rushes forward at Kendrick drawing a second sword in his right hand. As he swings, it, and Kendrick ducks back then duck down then side steps. "I see that is why you too that form your faster in it how." Says Kendrick as he dodges the blades.

Man "It is annoying when age does not let your body move like it should this body might look 60 to humans but to us it is the look of a werewolf turned at 120 or about there."

He swings his sword down him swings one at a time. Kendrick dodges to the left, then ducks then dodges to the right, he dodges to the left but the man expected so and cuts him over his right eye. Kendrick slows down to process the pain. But the man slashes deep into the right thigh of Kendrick, as the next swing drives deep across the body of Kendrick, then the next off goes his left hand just like his right. To be followed up by a kick to the face sending Kendrick flying through the air and turning a large tree to match wood.

Kendrick comes out swinging his claws he dodges to the right and stabs both blades into his neck and imbeds the other ends into a tree. As he pulls out and jumps up and spins in the air driving both the blades into the body of Kendrick, as he dodges his blows and rams two more into Kendrick as he draws his last two swords he dodges and rams his blades into both of Kendrick's lungs. Kendrick falls down on his back as Kendrick pulls the blades out and sheaths them.

The man looks down at Kendrick "that makes 1476 times you've died how many times do I got to kill you tell you stay dead. Us werewolves are not immortal we have a limit to our healing ability's and when that is up then all wounds are fatal I'm guessing the magic number for you is 1500."

Kendrick "Who knows Wolfrik." He says as he gets to his feet.

-Rai's bedroom-

Kimiko Rai thought worriedly she had been hurt he had to make sure she was all right. However, when he tried to get out of the bed. A shooting pain shot him full force, causing him to wince in pain and fall back his whole body was badly hurt, what's wrong with him. Only then, did he notice the white gauze-like material around his chest and lower left arm his right arm had a cast about an inch thick. How did those get there?

-With Kendrick and Wolfrik-

Kendrick gets up after another wound that means certain death to a human heals. With a look of annoyance he yells "If that body of your is over middle aged human turned lycanthrope the how can you keep killing me time and time again yet I have yet to touch you."

Wolfrik sheaths his swords and gives a honest smile "That is simple. It is experience. I'm 6,666 years old in that time I have fought in countless wars of humans so as you hid from humans I gained practice killing by fighting as if I was one of them."

Kendrick Charges as Wolfrik dodges and slashes him in half and have him grow a new lower body.

-Rai's hospital room-

Rai's musing was cut short as the door to the room opened and a familiar blonde-haired cowboy made his way in the room carrying a tray.

Clay smiled at him and said cheerily, "So I see you finally decide to leave dreamland and enter the real world huh partner?" He set the tray on one of the tables and sat down in one of the armchairs. "Feeling better?"

"Where's Kimiko is she okay?"

Clay smiled, shaking his head "Is that the first thing you ask about?"

Rai blushed, "Well, I know she was injured by that wolf so I so I was just making sure she's okay, "he amended quickly "Of course, you and Omi, too. You guys alright?"

"Yep I an' Omi both made it out with just a couple scratches. Can't say the same about you and Kimiko."

Raimundo's heart skipped a beat "but is she okay."

Clay laughed heartily, "Relax, partner, she's fine. Her upper right arm was scratched up pretty bad but the doctors here was able to fix it up fine. She's perfectly well now. In fact, she woke up yesterday, but Master Fung is keeping her in bed until tomorrow." Clay paused and looked at Raimundo. "You'll probably be in bed another day at least."

Rai shook his head groggily and asked "But where am I man and what happened to me?"

Clay smiled and said "You were butchered up pretty bad by that wolf it gave you 4 deep cuts into your chest and sunk it's fangs into your lower left arm. It also pretty much broke your right hand- that's how deep its claws sunk. Then a boy just appeared and the wolf leapt at him then suddenly the boy had a sword dripping in blood in both hands and the wolfs front legs and head fell off its body and he collected the parts and vanished with not a word."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

"TWO!"

Clay chuckled "I love that look on your face, but yep two days partner."

"So where am I them"

"The hospital wing of the temple."

Raimundo gasped at Clay "You mean Fungmeister had these nice bed and still mad us sleep on those hard rock mats for four years?"

Clay laughed. "Saved the best for the injured."

"That is so not fair."

Clay grinned and said, "Enjoy it while you can. Soon as you recover its back to the cubicles and the, as you called them, 'rock hard' mats."

Rai groaned at the thought.

"Can you push yourself up?" clay asked, changing the subject. "I brought you the food master fungs ordering you to eat in that tray, but I doubt yo can eat lying down."

"Yeah, I got it, "Rai replied he pushed himself up, flinching as he put force into his right hand.

"Okay buddy?"

"Yeah fine." Raimundo took a the tray and examined the green substance in his cup. Making a face he asked, "What is this man?"

Clay shrugged. "Some special tea that Master fun says will help you heal quicker. So drink that weather you like it or not. If you don't want the sandwiches though, know im here."

"No way are you getting my food dude. According to you, I haven't eaten in two days, since that how long you said I've been out."

Clay Laughed "Fine, fine. You can have the food." His face turned serious. "But drink the tea, even if it is bitter or taste like piss. It'll help you recover okay?"

Rai nodded. "Thanks, Clay."

The cowboy tipped his hat as he walked out. "Glad to be of assistance."

Soon afterwards, the door shut, and Raimundo was left to his thoughts.

-with Wolfrik and Kendrick-

Kendrick now in adrenaline mode inside his cabin with Wolfrik who has a sword half drawn ageist the claws of Kendrick. Wolfrik fully draws his sword sending Kendrick off balance then swings down, Kendrick jumps up and flips as he spins over Wolfrik, wolfrik swings twice at Kendrick as he is in the air, Kendrick lands on top of the fireplace as Wolfrik rushes in not letting up as he trusts many times at Kendrick's head who dodges them all. Kendrick grabs a plate and tosses it at Wolfrik as he jumps to the stairs to try and run up them but as he lands Wolfrik is right there. And slashes Kendrick barley across the chest but the wound may be minor but it does not heal like it should. And Wolfrik sees this goes to impale Kendrick's head but Kendrick kicks the blade up into the air. But Wolfrik grabs him by the arm and judo arm throws him to the center of the room smashing a coffee table. Wolfrik runs catching the sword in the air stepping on both Kendrick's hands and slashing his blade at his neck. Kendrick try's to move but it is to late the blade meets his neck and severed his head. Kendrick the werewolf is dead for good this time.

Wolfrik "Now to see what to do with the boy he bit."

Kimiko scowled at her reflection as she examined herself in a mirror the next day she was wearing her Xiaolin robes but there was a giant bump on her upper right arm where the bandages were. Great. Now she could not wear long-sleeved shirts without having one arm fatter than the other has.

Sighing she released there was nothing she could do about it. The bandages would be there until she recovered. In addition, according to master fung, that was in a week. Not bad she figured. She could live a week with a bandages. At least she was out of bed and out of that stuffy hospital room. At least she was free to wander around the temple and get fresh air in the garden. Poor Raimundo on the other hand was stuck in bed.

She felt anxious tug at her heart when she thought of him. She was just released from bed today, and she wanted to visit him as soon as she could to make sure he was okay. Especially since Omi, when he visited her yesterday, had told her that Raimundo was pretty banged up with three different wounds one on his arm hand and Chest.

Taking one last glance at her in the mirror, Kimiko started to head to the room Raimundo was staying in. As she walked though she could not help but wonder why she was so worried about him. He was just an injured friend wasn't he? And friends worry a lot about each other don't they?"

As she passed the kitchen Clay poked his head out and asked "And where do you think you're going lil' lady?"

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Relax. I'm not going to kill him okay. Stop worrying. It's just a couple little scratches so it's not like I'm going to faint or anything."

"Yeah well, those lil' scratches were each almost an inch and a half deep."

Kimiko stopped mid-stride and stared at clay shocked "Oh! Were they really?"

Clay nodded "Yeah and it wasn't easy stitching them up either. So just don't over work yourself, Okay?"

Kimiko smiled "Thanks."

"So you're going on over to visit Rai?"

Kimiko blushed. "Yeah just to see how he is doing."

"Ya Know, first thing he asked when I walked in was if you're okay."

Kimiko's heart skipped a beat "Really?" she asked."

"Yeah, an' omi told me the first thing you asked was when he walked in was if Rai was Okay."

"Well, he was the only other injured pretty badly," Kimiko quickly put in.

Clay chuckled "You can't keep denying it, but you're going to eventually gonna have to face it."

"I'm not denying anything!" Kimiko quickly put in.

Clay Chuckled "Whatever you say."

Kimiko turned on her heel and continued on her way silently fuming to herself. What was Clay talking about? Oh, who was she kidding? She knew perfectly well, what Clay was talking about. Just shows how bad she was at keeping her feelings hidden.

When she reached Rai's room she paused a moment before knocking. She wasn't sure if she could face him yet. That night he basically risked his life for her. How would he react? Stop thinking she commanded herself. Pushing her fears away took a deep breath before knocking on the door before softly pushing it open.

"Rai?" she asked tentatively, peeking her head in.

"Oh! Hello Kimiko!" Omi's cheerful voice chirped at her instead. "Raimundo and I were having a most wondrous Conversation! Would you like to join us?"

Raimundo, who was propped up ageist his bed, only rolled his eyes when Kimiko gave him a questioning look. She sighed and said ,"Omi would you mind excusing us for a couple of minutes? I need to talk to Raimundo alone."

A look of confusion spread across Omi's face. "What conversation cannot be said in front of me?"

"Don't they ever teach you about privacy around here Omi?" Raimundo asked.

"Yes, I know much about privacy! I just don't see how any conversation between you two can be private! Especially since you two are always either screaming or talking about nothing."

"Omi just one Minute okay?" Pleaded Kimiko. "Why don't you go hang with Clay?"

Omi's hands flew to his neck. "That would be rater uncomfortable, don't you think?"

Raimundo rolled his eyes "Then why don't you go talk to clay?"

"I suppose"

"Good it is settled see you later," Kimiko announced happily, as she pushed a very confused omi out the door.

As she shut the door behind her, she could feel Raimundo's eyes boring into her back. Her heart bleated a little faster. She turned around to see his eyebrow raised as he said "So what do you want wanna talk about?"

Kimiko cleared her throat nervously and replied "well that night the wu revealed itself I guess."

"What about it?"

"Well you risked your life to save me when the wolf slashed my arm open why?"

Raimundo's eyes took a faraway look. Kimiko walked over until she was sitting next to him and Glanced at him expectantly. "Well?"

He turned his green eyes back to her, and Kimiko's heart began to flutter.

"I don't know." He said. When the wolf attacked you something inside me just snapped I guess" He paused "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Because you care about me?"

"Well Yeah you are my Friend."

"Mabye more than a friend?"

Raimundo bit his lip and Kimiko waited anxiously. Did she really just say that him? She defiantly went too far. Her heart was racing and she couldn't believe she just asked that, "I'm sorry I didn't mean" she started.

"No don't go, Rai cut in holding her down as she started to get up. " Tell me this why did you hit the wolf with all those ferocious fireballs when it injured me? Was it mabye because you care for me more than you let on too?"

Kimiko's breath caught in her throat she didn't expect her question to backfire. "I I guess she stuttered.

"Kimiko."

She then looked at his cast on his right hand.

"Oh Rai" she said softly "your hand." She felt tears stinging her eyes "You didn't have to go through all that pain to save me."

"I wanted to."

Did he really just say that? Kimiko stared at him wide eyed.

"I wanted to," Raimundo repeated plainly.

Her breath caught as she gazed at him with Shining eyes. Then she smiled and said "But why goes through that pain for me?"

He smiled and said "I'd go through any pain to make sure your safe because your right. I do care for you as much more than a friend.

Rai she whispered Kimiko felt tears leak from her sees and she ignored them as Raimundo pulled her into an embrace. She was silenced with a kiss on the lips.

Rai let her go and said, "Did that answer you?"

She answered with a simple yes.


End file.
